


Your Name On It

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Aubrey and Stacie are finally getting married. What type of drama could ensue? Will General Posen finally show up on his daughter's big day? Will Aubrey be able to handle the stress? And what exactly is a Bella-Style Bachelorette Party? Staubrey fluff with a side of Bechloe.





	1. Bed

AN: This story originally was just a fun one-shot about a Staubrey bachelorette party that popped into my head while listening to "Bed" by Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj, but it became much more. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Aubrey felt light kisses being peppered on her neck as her eyes fluttered open. A smile crept onto her lips as she felt her fiancée’s hand slide over her stomach to pull her closer.

“Morning, baby,” whispered Stacie into her ear before nipping at it and Aubrey giggled.

“Morning, Soon To Be Mrs. Conrad-Posen,” whispered Aubrey as she turned in Stacie’s arms. Their eyes locked and Aubrey sighed blissfully. She loved these little moments, the intimacy of being wrapped up in one another in bed on a relaxing morning. Stacie nuzzled her neck as Aubrey began to stroke her hair.

“How much time do we have before we need to be downstairs for brunch,” asked Aubrey and Stacie groaned.

“An hour, so how about we hop in the shower and start our morning off right?” Aubrey arched a teasing eyebrow at her.

“I meant what I said last night before bed,” assured Aubrey and she giggled when Stacie began to pout.

“You can't still be serious about this no sex before our wedding night clause. It is ridiculous, outdated, and wouldn’t really apply to us either way. We aren't exactly going to be virgins, babe,” reminded Stacie and Aubrey smirked.

“Oh I am aware, but that is not why I am doing it. I think it will make our wedding night even more special if we had to show a bit of restraint and don’t give me that pout. It has been one night, Stace.”

“One night too many and tonight is our bachelorette party. I need to get laid and I was hoping for a hot striptease from my sexy fiancée followed by even hotter sex.”

“I promise to make it up to you on our wedding night,” assured Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

“So that’s how you are going to play this, huh? Fine, then you leave me no choice but to bring out the Hunter. It has been a while since he has had to seduce you.” Aubrey propped herself up on her elbows and gave Stacie a seductive smile.

“You think you can make me bend to your will that easily,” taunted Aubrey and Stacie smiled mischievously as one of her hands slipped in between Aubrey’s thighs. She smiled even more when the blonde’s eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip.

“Based on the way you are moving against my hand right now, I am going to say yes,” teased Stacie. Aubrey’s eyes darted open and she cleared her throat as she sat up in bed.

“No sex before our wedding night. It is only two more nights and we will be preoccupied anyways. We have the bachelorette party tonight and then the rehearsal dinner tomorrow. You will be fine.”

“Nope, not happening, I am not going to be deprived of sex. The Hunter is on the prowl so be ready to put out tonight.” Aubrey laughed as Stacie rolled out of bed with a wink.

“And what if I don’t,” challenged Aubrey and Stacie grinned brightly.

“How about we make a little prenuptial wager,” suggested Stacie knowing that Aubrey wasn’t one to turn down a challenge.

“I’m listening.”

“I know I can seduce you. You have never been able to resist the Hunter, but if you do, then you can get your way and choose where we go for our anniversary in September. If you can resist me, we will go to Paris, but if I am right and we end up having hot, passionate sex tonight, then we head to Belize.” Aubrey jutted her chin out defiantly and gave a nod.

“Fine, then Paris it will be. It is only practical. After all, we are going to Fiji and will be on a beach for our honeymoon. France will be amazing in September,” taunted Aubrey, but she gulped when Stacie peeled off her tank top. She couldn’t help but to lick her lips as Stacie gave her a seductive wink and Aubrey’s eyes trailed down to the perky breasts she couldn’t keep her hands off of for long.

“We’ll see about that, baby,” giggled Stacie before sauntering into the bathroom. Aubrey groaned and fell back onto her pillow. She knew she was in trouble. Ever since she met Stacie, she couldn’t resist the leggy brunette. Everything about her pulled her in and she always wanted more. All she could hope was that their friends would run enough interference to keep her lust and desires at bay.

All the Bellas were in Portland for the wedding and Aubrey was excited to finally get to exchange vows with the love of her life. While they lived in Los Angeles like Beca, Chloe, and Emily, it made more sense to hold the wedding in Stacie’s hometown. The past couple of weeks were a whirlwind as the couple prepared for their big day and Aubrey was relieved when they were finally checked into their suite at the hotel. All of their friends made it in safely and were ready to celebrate. She just hoped the festivities were lively enough to keep her and Stacie occupied, but not as lively as their past parties. She groaned when she heard the water running and Stacie’s moan echoing from the bathroom. Aubrey darted out of bed and marched into the bathroom.

“Seriously, are you doing what I think you are doing,” shrieked Aubrey and Stacie laughed as she opened the glass shower door to smile at her.

“No, but I got you all riled up already. Point for the Hunter,” teased Stacie and Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing it was going to be a long day.

 

Aubrey smiled adoringly at her fiancée as they sat closely together on the back patio of the Italian restaurant they were at to start their night. As their matrons of honor, Chloe and Beca planned the bachelorette party and Aubrey was amazed by the picturesque views of Portland they had. Portland in June was beautiful with more sun than rain and clouds. It was Stacie’s favorite time of the year and Aubrey understood why she loved the Pacific Northwest in the summer. The group of friends were sitting around the fire pit as the sun began to set and cool breeze picked up. Dinner was full of the usual laughter and conversation that tended to happen when the Bellas got together.

“Alright, Posen, fuck, marry, kill, Bellas Edition. Beca, Chloe, and Amy,” questioned Ashley and Aubrey scoffed.

“Nope, not getting caught in this trap. I’ve been burned before,” said Aubrey and Jessica smiled slyly at Stacie.

“What about you, Stace,” asked Jessica and Stacie grinned mischievously as she thought about her options.

“I would marry Beca. She is the most like Aubrey and my bestie.”

“Good choice,” said Beca with a wink and smug smile.

“I would fuck Chloe because I have heard enough to know she is quite impressive in the bedroom, which only leaves me with the option to kill Amy. Sorry, Ames,” said Stacie and the others laughed as Amy gasped dramatically.

“That’s fat shaming,” accused Amy and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“First off, that’s not how fat shaming works. Second, I would totally shag you and you know it, but the game is the game,” informed Stacie.

“Speaking of games,” said Chloe with a bright smile and Aubrey groaned.

“Oh no, what do you have planned? If a stripper comes out, I am leaving. This is a family restaurant and there are kids inside,” warned Aubrey and Chloe scoffed.

“Give us some credit, Bree. We wouldn’t do that to you. We are saving that until later tonight. The night is still young,” teased Chloe and Aubrey rolled her eyes at her friend. Stacie gave her thigh a gentle squeeze and kissed the spot on her neck that she knew made Aubrey’s knees buckle.

“Don’t worry, baby. I already told Beca I am not interested in having anyone strip for me but you,” whispered Stacie and Aubrey blushed as she bit her lip.

“Hey you two, save it for the honeymoon. It is time to play a game,” announced Beca and Chloe nodded happily as she handed them each cutouts of both their faces that were glued to large Popsicle sticks.

“When you two first announced that you were together, I know it surprised a lot of the Bellas because you kept your relationship under wraps for months. We figured that we would ask you some questions to go down memory lane a bit and see how much your answers line up. All you have to do is show us the picture of the one in the relationship the question matches, so for example, which of you is the best kisser,” asked Chloe and they all laughed when Aubrey held up Stacie’s picture and Stacie held up Aubrey’s. Stacie winked at her fiancée.

“You definitely have the best lips I have ever kissed,” assured Stacie before tenderly kissing her and Amy rolled her eyes.

“You two are such marshmallows for one another. I don’t know who is softer now, Posen or the Hunter,” said Amy and Aubrey blushed as she shrugged.

“I am fine with admitting that Stace changed me. I never imagined finding someone that makes me feel the way you do, babe,” said Aubrey before deeply kissing her fiancée again.

“Focus, you two,” laughed Beca as she snapped her fingers.

“Sorry not sorry,” teased Stacie.

“Who is usually the first to apologize after an argument,” asked Beca and Stacie rolled her eyes playfully as she and Aubrey both showed Stacie’s picture.

“I can’t help it. I am stubborn,” conceded Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

“You better be glad you are so damn lovable,” grumbled Stacie and Aubrey giggled.

“Who said I love you first,” asked Chloe and everyone laughed when the signs stayed on Stacie’s picture.

“To be fair though, I was the one to ask her to move in with me,” added Aubrey and Stacie happily nodded.

“Yes and was the one to propose, so I think that makes up for all the hesitation at the beginning of our relationship,” agreed Stacie as she cuddled into Aubrey’s side.

“Most likely to forget an anniversary,” questioned Beca and Stacie groaned as Aubrey pointed at Stacie with a smug smile.

“Once, I forgot once and I will never live it down. We are both good at remembering our anniversaries,” defended Stacie and Aubrey smirked.

“I am better,” assured Aubrey and she laughed when Stacie playfully glared at her.

“I believe I made up for it tenfold,” reminded Stacie and Aubrey blushed again as she remembered the night she came home to a bubble bath and Stacie in lingerie that left little to the imagination.

“That’s what I thought,” Stacie whispered into her ear, obviously seeing the way her eyes glazed over. The rest of their friends shook their heads in amusement.

“Most romantic,” asked Chloe and Stacie laughed at the surprised looks their friends gave them when both of them showed Aubrey’s picture.

“Should I be insulted by your lack of faith in me? Even you Chlo,” asked Aubrey and Chloe smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, I know you are very big on the romantic gestures for Stacie. I’ve even helped plan some of them,” agreed Chloe, but Cynthia Rose shook her head.

“No way would I peg Posen as the romantic one in the relationship,” said Cynthia Rose and Stacie sighed happily as she kissed Aubrey’s cheek.

“We both definitely believe in romance, but yes, Bree is very romantic. She is always doing the sweetest things for me and while the big gestures are amazing, I think I fell in love with her because of the small gestures. The text messages to ask me about my day and say she is thinking of me, the times she surprises me with lunch, or makes me dinner when she knows I had a long day. I was definitely surprised by how much of a hopeless romantic she is, but it was a pleasant surprise,” explained Stacie. Beca smirked before asking the next question.

“I think I know the answer to this one from personal experience, most dramatic one,” asked Beca and Aubrey showed her middle finger before begrudgingly showing her picture. Stacie tried to hide her smile as she showed Aubrey’s picture as well.

“No comment,” Stacie quickly stated and laughed when Aubrey began to pout. Stacie nuzzled her neck and gave her a sweet kiss.

“You know I love you,” giggled Stacie and Aubrey winked at her.

“You better.”

“Most likely to get jealous,” asked Chloe and everyone laughed when Aubrey put her head down and kept her picture up. Stacie shook her head and showed her picture instead.

“I think that is a tie. Neither of us gets jealous often, but we are both guilty of getting jealous in the past, especially at the beginning of our relationship. I pretty much hated anyone that flirted with her because I wasn’t sure how serious she was about us,” informed Stacie.

“And I dealt with a lot of insecurity about my feelings for her that left us both frustrated,” admitted Aubrey as they laced their fingers together.

“But we worked it out and now I get you forever,” reminded Stacie and Aubrey smiled as she rested her head on Stacie’s shoulder. Amy rolled her eyes and stood up.

“Alright, enough with the love fest. We are here to party,” announced Amy.

“Yea and celebrate Aubrey and Stacie getting married,” reminded Beca, but Amy waved her off.

“Yea, yea, so how about we get into the party bus and actually get this party started Bella-Style? After a bit of persuading….”

“More like months of badgering,” grumbled Beca.

“My request was finally agreed to, so it is time to head to our next stop, Bellas. A stop I know you are all going to love because I personally picked it out…”

“Oh no,” said Aubrey, dreading what Amy had in mind.

“Lesbihonest, it is only fitting with so much girl on girl love in this crazy family of ours. We are heading to Tempest, Portland’s hottest gay bar! Move your cheeks, flat butts, I may be tied down to Bumper, but for one night and one night only, this sexy beast is going to show some ladies what they are missing,” announced Amy before heading for the exit and Aubrey arched an eyebrow at her best friend.

“A gay bar, really,” asked Aubrey and Chloe winced, knowing that Aubrey was not a fan of the chosen venue. Emily clapped happily.

“Oh, fun! I have never been to one before,” exclaimed Emily and Flo giggled.

“Jessica and Ashley took me to one when I came to visit New York,” admitted Flo and Cynthia Rose gave her an impressed nod.

“I see you, Flo,” said Cynthia Rose as they high-fived.

 

Even though it was a Thursday night, Tempest was pulsing with life and the line to get into the club was out the door. Its reputation for being the best gay bar in town was part of the reason, but Beca was annoyed by the other when they pulled up to the venue in the party bus. She cursed under her breath as she scrolled through her social media accounts.

“How the hell did they even know I was in Portland? I made a point not to mention it online,” groaned Beca and Chloe shrugged as she pulled out her phone as well.

“I haven’t signed on in weeks because I have been too busy finishing up the wedding plans with Bree,” said Chloe. Beca arched an eyebrow when Amy began looking around the bus and trying not to make eye contact with her.

“Amy, you didn’t,” shrieked Beca and Amy’s eyes widened.

“Didn’t what, I didn’t do anything,” defended Amy. Beca pointed at her screen to show a post from Amy earlier that day.

“Excited to head to Tempest tonight to celebrate another Bellas’ wedding. Bachelorette it up, #BellaStyle #StaubreyForever,” read Beca and Emily nudged Amy.

“I told you not to tweet about it or Beca’s fans will come,” scolded Emily and Amy huffed.

“I didn’t tweet about Beca or Bechloe. I tweeted about Staubrey,” argued Amy.

“Which shouldn’t even be a thing, but is thanks to Beca’s army of fans,” grumbled Aubrey, but Stacie shrugged.

“I think it is cute that her fans love her enough to love us by association. I have gotten the sweetest messages through social media congratulating us on the wedding,” said Stacie and Aubrey sighed.

“It is just weird. I get them being into Beca and even being infatuated with Chloe, but we aren't celebrities,” said Aubrey.

“Um, actually you kind of are. You are celebrities by association,” said Emily.

“That’s not a thing,” assured Aubrey, but Cynthia Rose nodded.

“Em is right. When Beca mentioned coming to see my show on Broadway, the next few weeks, tons of her fans came to show their support. It was crazy.”

“I am sorry about this, guys. If you want, we can go somewhere else,” said Beca, but Stacie shook her head.

“No, this is great. Come on, babe, it will be fun,” assured Stacie and Aubrey slowly nodded as she followed her off of the bus. They were surprised by the cheers when they stepped outside and headed toward the entrance.

“Congratulations, ladies,” called a small group of women from the line and Aubrey blushed.

“What is our life right now,” she whispered in Stacie’s ear and Stacie laughed. The cheers grew the moment Beca and Chloe stepped off of the bus and the security guards quickly opened the door to the venue to usher the Bellas inside before Beca’s fans could bombard her. An older woman approached them with a bright smile and held out her hand to Beca.

“Welcome to Tempest, Mrs. Mitchell. I am Connie, the owner of this fine establishment. We spoke on the phone about your reservation.”

“Oh, right, hi, um, sorry about all the craziness outside.”

“It is absolutely no problem. We reserved the entire VIP area upstairs for you and have extra security tonight. I cannot promise you won’t get approached if you are downstairs on the dance floor or by the stage, but no one will be allowed upstairs and we will ask anyone to leave that refuses to leave you alone. If you want to head up, there are already drinks and appetizers waiting for you,” explained Connie.

“Thank you very much,” said Beca and Amy pumped her fist as they headed upstairs.

“I love when we all hang out. It is the only time I am treated like the star that I am,” said Amy and Beca shook her head in amusement. Cynthia Rose let out a low whistle as they entered the VIP area. It took up the entire upstairs of the bar and overlooked the stage and dance floor. There were couches, booths, and plenty of areas for them to sit, plus a section of tables full of food and drinks.

“Now this is what I am talking about, the life of luxury,” said Cynthia Rose as she sat down on one of the plush couches. A handsome man dressed in all black walked up to them with a warm smile.

“Hello, ladies, welcome to Tempest. I am Owen and I will be taking care of you tonight. We already have some appetizers, our signature margaritas, and jello shots to start you off, but let me know if there is anything else you would like.”

“Oh, he can give me something I like,” whispered Amy and Flo rolled her eyes.

“He is obviously gay, Amy,” said Flo and Amy scoffed.

“That’s a big assumption. Just because he works in a gay bar doesn’t make him gay,” assured Amy.

“Oh, I am totally gay. Everyone on the staff is and all the ladies are super jealous that I get to wait on you tonight,” assured Owen.

“They are fans of Beca’s,” asked Chloe and Owen nodded.

“Of all of you, really, especially you, Stacie, and Aubrey, you’re totally squad goals,” said Owen and Stacie beamed with pride.

“Hells yea we are,” she boasted, but Beca suddenly frowned.

“Speaking of our squad, where the hell is Lilly,” asked Beca and Aubrey groaned.

“Did we already lose her? I am not spending the night searching another city for her only to find her sleeping in the trunk of one of our cars because she found it cozy. The girl is a good friend, but so weird,” whined Aubrey and Flo pointed down at the dance floor.

“I see her,” called Flo and they all shook their heads in amusement when they saw Lilly dancing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by several people, and seeming to thoroughly enjoy herself.

“Well, the silent one has spoken. Off to the dance floor we go,” announced Amy and they all nodded. Beca grabbed Aubrey’s hand and pulled her aside.

“Hey, if you really do feel uncomfortable, I can stay in the VIP area so no one tries to swarm everyone. I don’t mind and I want to make sure tonight is about you and Stace, not me.” Aubrey smiled appreciatively at her. While their relationship got off to a rocky start, they truly had become friends over the years. At first, it was mainly to please Chloe and Stacie, but they realized they had more in common than they first believed after spending time together.

“Thanks, but you know this wouldn’t be the same without you. Besides, Stacie loves this stuff. She thinks your fans are great.”

“And what do you think? Honestly,” said Beca and Aubrey giggled.

“They are a bit intense, but it is kind of cool that they support us simply because we are your friends.”

“No, they support you because we are totally squad goals,” teased Beca and Aubrey laughed.

“Oh totes squad goals,” agreed Aubrey as they followed the others downstairs.

 

The first hour at the bar was a bit hectic as Beca’s fans approached them for pictures and asked Stacie and Aubrey about the wedding. After a while though, the fans got used to them being there and while some lingered or still approached, most of them were happy to leave the internationally recognized singer and producer to her fun with her best friends. Aubrey headed to the bar to check out their drink list. The bartender immediately noticed her and headed her way.

“What can I get you?”

“Cranberry and vodka, please, with a squeeze of lime,” called Aubrey over the music.

“Do you want me to have Owen bring it up to you? You know you don’t have to wait in line or anything, right,” asked the bartender, but Aubrey waved her off.

“I don’t mind waiting,” assured Aubrey and the bartender smiled kindly at her as Aubrey handed her a large bill.

“You a model or something,” called a voice beside her and Aubrey frowned in confusion as she turned to see a raven haired woman looking her up and down.

“No, why would you think that,” asked Aubrey.

“Well, all the hoopla for you tells me you are someone important. I saw people coming up to you earlier asking for pictures. You must be some type of celebrity and definitely have the looks for it.” Aubrey blushed.

“No, just friends of one, a celebrity I mean, not a model. My friend Beca is a singer and producer,” she informed and the woman nodded.

“Cool, I am Dani, by the way,” said the woman as she held out her hand. Aubrey shook it.

“Aubrey, nice to meet you, Dani. This place is pretty cool. Have you been here before?”

“Yea, I come in often. It has never been this busy though. Your friend brings quite the crowd.”

“Oh you have no idea. I have known her since college, back when she was trying to get to L.A. to start her career. It is both cool and weird to see how much has changed since then.”

“Well, she is lucky to have such a supportive and gorgeous friend. You want to go dance?” Aubrey’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She never was big on bars or clubs and rarely thought about the reasons why people went to them in the first place.

“Oh, um, sorry, no, I am getting married. See, taken,” said Aubrey with a nervous laugh as she showed the impressive diamond Stacie picked out for her the day after Aubrey proposed.

“Congratulations, so you are the blushing bride, I heard it was a bachelorette party but didn’t see any sashes or tiaras on anyone.”

“I am not really a sash and tiara type of girl,” assured Aubrey and Dani laughed.

“Good to know, so who is the lucky guy?” Aubrey smirked at the question. She was used to getting it ever since she put on her engagement ring, but didn’t expect the assumption from a woman who was flirting with her as well. She looked around for a moment and giggled when she saw Stacie watching her from across the room. She was dancing with Cynthia Rose, Flo, and Emily, but her eyes were trained on Aubrey.

“You see that sexy as hell, tall brunette staring at us over there? On Saturday, she will be mine forever,” Aubrey said proudly and Dani laughed when Stacie waved at them.

“Well, she is very lucky. You two are a beautiful couple. How about I buy your next round of drinks?” The bartender walked back over with Aubrey’s drink and she thanked her before giving Dani a wink.

“Thanks, but this will probably be my last one for the night.” She turned to leave, but was surprised when Dani placed a hand on the small of her back.

“Oh come on, it is a party. Live a little,” urged Dani and Aubrey sighed in relief when she heard Stacie’s voice behind them.

“Making friends already,” asked Stacie as she wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. Aubrey stepped closer to her and away from Dani’s touch.

“Something like that,” said Aubrey, giving her a look that Stacie knew meant she wasn’t amused by the stranger anymore.

“Come on, let’s go dance,” suggested Stacie and Aubrey bit her lip to suppress her moan when she saw the look Stacie was giving the other woman. She’d only seen it a handful of times during their relationship and it never ceased to amaze her how much it aroused her. Stacie tended to be laid back, but was still quite protective of her fiancée. The moment Dani saw the challenging glare in Stacie’s eyes, she put her hands up in surrender and Aubrey sighed in relief as they walked away.

“I leave you alone for two minutes and chicks are trying to get into your pants,” grumbled Stacie and Aubrey playfully nudged her.

“Now you know how I usually feel.”

“Oh whatever, babe, plenty of people flirt with you. I just don’t usually intervene unless they get too handsy,” reminded Stacie and Aubrey pulled her close before tenderly kissing her. Stacie moaned and peppered kisses on Aubrey’s neck as the blonde let out a shaky breath.

“I can't really blame her though. You are so damn beautiful,” whispered Stacie into her ear. Aubrey groaned as she felt her body melt into Stacie’s.

“Come on, Hunter, let’s go dance with our friends.”

“Oh no, I have you right where I want you, so are you ready to give in? Come on, baby, the party bus isn’t parked that far away.” Aubrey smirked.

“You really think I am going to do you in a party bus on a street? Maybe you have had one too many tonight.”

“Actually, I meant it could take us back to the hotel, but good to know where that kinky head of yours is,” teased Stacie and Aubrey tried to roll her eyes to hide her blush. Cynthia Rose walked over to Stacie and gave her a thumbs up.

“We’re good to go,” said Cynthia Rose and Aubrey gulped when she saw the devilish grin on Stacie’s face.

“Oh no, what now,” asked Aubrey. She gasped when Stacie pulled her closer and teasingly kissed her.

“You are going to need that drink because by the time the Hunter is done, you are going to be begging for me to do all types of dirty things to you in that party bus,” assured Stacie and Aubrey bit her lip as she watched Stacie and Cynthia Rose head toward the stage. Aubrey hurried over to Chloe and Beca.

“What is she about to do,” asked Aubrey and Beca giggled as she shrugged. She was a bit tipsy from all the drinks people were buying them.

“I don’t know but you have her all riled up. She is hell bent on getting you to break your no sex before the wedding night pact.”

“It isn’t a pact. I just think it will make our wedding night more special.”

“What a load of crap. Look, Chlo and I did it like an hour before the wedding and our wedding night and honeymoon were both stellar.”

“Ew, gross, is that where you two disappeared to that day? We had no clue where you were,” said Aubrey and Chloe winked at her.

“Becs was nervous and I knew how to take her mind off of all the people that were waiting to watch us walk down the aisle to one another. That was the first time I’d ever done it in the back of a limo. We snuck into the one waiting to take us to the reception afterwards.”

“I know way too much about your sex life,” whined Aubrey and Chloe giggled.

“True, but that’s not the point. You don’t have to deprive yourself of hot sex. It isn’t going to change how hot you two will be for each other that night. I’d never been more turned on than I was that night, the night I got to make love to my wife for the first time,” informed Chloe.

“Agreed,” said Beca before passionately kissing her. Aubrey sighed, but nodded.

“I will keep that in mind. I really want to go to Paris though, so I have to stay strong.”

“Good luck with that,” said Beca with a smirk as she pointed toward the stage where a crowd began to gather. The owner walked onto the stage and grabbed a microphone.

“What’s up, Tempest? You ready to be entertained,” asked Connie and the crowd cheered.

“Good because we have a special request. As many of you know, Beca Mitchell is in the house and two of her best friends are getting married this weekend. Stacie and Aubrey, congratulations, I wish you the best on your big day and am so glad you chose to party with us tonight. Aubrey, Stacie has a little surprise performance for you, so without further ado, give it up for Stacie and Cynthia Rose,” announced Connie and Aubrey gulped when she recognized the song. Chloe laughed and shook her head.

“You are so screwed,” said Chloe and Aubrey cursed under her breath as Stacie began dancing seductively with Cynthia Rose. Her body moved with her friend onstage, but her eyes were glued to Aubrey as she sang.

“Got a bed, with your name on it, with your name on it. Got a kiss, with your name on it, with your name on it,” sang Stacie and Aubrey felt her mouth go dry as Stacie dipped down low and grinded against Cynthia Rose. Many in the crowd began whistling and pulling out their phones to record the performance as Cynthia Rose sang to Stacie.

“She is totally playing dirty right now,” grumbled Aubrey and Amy nodded as she fanned herself.

“If you won’t give it to the Hunter tonight, I will,” said Amy and Aubrey nudged her as they watched Stacie run a hand through her hair. Her eyes locked with Aubrey’s and she wore a seductive smile as she sang to her.

“Don’t make me wait until the morning. Got a bed, with your name on it, with your name on it. Got a kiss, with your name on it, with your name on it. Love me good. Love me down. Don’t turn me down. Got a bed, with your name on it, with your name on it.” By the time Stacie and Cynthia Rose were done, the crowd was cheering and Aubrey had finished her drink. Stacie hopped off of the stage and high-fived the rest of the Bellas before pulling Aubrey into a searing kiss. Aubrey’s head was already swimming with desire and Stacie’s moan almost made her come undone.

“You taste like cranberry,” Stacie giggled into her ear and gasped when Aubrey grabbed her hand.

“Bus, now,” she grunted and Stacie squealed with delight as she happily hurried out of the bar with her fiancée. Aubrey could vaguely hear their friends cheering them on and making teasing comments, but she didn’t care. In that moment, all she cared about was getting Stacie alone. She sighed in relief when she spotted the party bus in the back of the parking lot. She let Stacie’s hand go long enough to sift through her purse and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

“You don’t have to pay me, baby. You know I will give it up for free,” teased Stacie and Aubrey winked at her over her shoulder.

“You better, but this is not for you. Come on,” said Aubrey and Stacie frowned in confusion when Aubrey headed toward the driver side of the bus. The man rolled down his window and Aubrey handed him the money.

“I will give you a hundred bucks to leave us here alone. We need some privacy,” said Aubrey and Stacie nodded happily. He checked his watch.

“No problem, I’ll be back in thirty minutes.”

“Make it an hour,” said Stacie and he chuckled as he nodded. He opened the doors to them before getting off the bus and Aubrey closed them the moment he was off. She locked the doors and spun around to arch a teasing eyebrow at Stacie.

“An hour, huh,” she asked as she sauntered toward her fiancée and Stacie picked her up into her arms.

“He’ll be lucky if I let him back in in an hour. Come here,” said Stacie and Aubrey moaned as she became lost in the only person that could make her happy to lose a bet.


	2. General Posen

Chapter 2

Aubrey moaned as she slowly began to wake up the next morning. She opened one eye and couldn’t help but giggle at what she saw. Stacie was curled up beside her with a lazy grin as she scrolled through her phone.

“Morning, baby,” whispered Stacie and Aubrey had to hide her smile.

“Wipe that smug grin off your face,” said Aubrey and Stacie sighed happily.

“Nope, not happening, not only did I get thoroughly laid last night, but I went viral. Amy retweeted a video of me and Cynthia Rose singing last night and Ariana Grande liked the tweet.”

“Seriously,” asked Aubrey as she sat up in bed and Stacie beamed with happiness as she showed her the tweet.

“Another perk of being Beca Mitchell’s bestie, access to the stars,” teased Stacie and Aubrey stretched.

“Well, I just hope no one let it slip last night where and when the wedding will be. I wouldn’t put it past one of her fans to try to sneak in.”

“You’ve got to admire their dedication. So, Future Mrs. Conrad-Posen, how does it feel to be one day away from the wedding?” Aubrey sighed happily and snuggled into Stacie’s side.

“Amazing, but the orgasms last night may have something to do with that.”

“And early this morning, you know babe, you woke up yesterday assuring me that there was no way the Hunter would seduce you and yet here we are, four orgasms later. Belize is going to be fun.”

“First off, it was five orgasms. You forgot the one in the shower.”

“Oh yea, damn I love our nights out.”

“Second, I am adding a new wedding vow. No using the Hunter against me,” said Aubrey and she smiled adoringly as Stacie threw her head back in laughter.

“I am not agreeing to that, ever. I have to keep you on your toes, babe.”

“The Hunter is evil. I never get my way around him.”

“Yea, but you get orgasms. The Hunter isn’t evil and you are marrying him as well. I, the Hunter, promise you, Aubrey Posen, that my life’s mission will be to make your toes curl.” It was Aubrey’s turn to throw her head back in laughter and Stacie giggled.

“I think that is a good vow. Do you think our parents would approve,” teased Stacie and Aubrey ran a hand through her fiancée’s hair.

“Probably not, so we better commit to those vows now. I, Aubrey Posen, promise to love the Hunter for as long as we both shall live. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for horniest of all horn dogs, in all your kinkiness, until death do us part,” recited Aubrey and Stacie peppered kisses on her neck.

“That was the sweetest thing the Hunter has ever heard,” cooed Stacie and Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes.

“You better be glad you are cute.”

“And sexy, don’t forget sexy…and smart…and rich. You totally get the full package with me, babe.”

“I am glad to see your confidence never takes a hit, baby,” teased Aubrey, but she couldn’t stop laughing as Stacie began tickling her.

“Well how can it when I wake up to you every morning, especially this morning, naked,” giggled Stacie. Aubrey sighed happily and nuzzled her neck.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Bree. Now, how about we go have some fun in the shower before we spend the day wrangling our family and friends,” suggested Stacie.

“Ready for another round already?”

“It is my last day as a bachelor, I have to get in all the sex I can,” assured Stacie and she laughed as Aubrey chased her into the bathroom.

 

The easygoing, euphoric morning was fleeting for Aubrey as the rush of final arrangements and preparing for the big day began to take its toll. As soon as Stacie left to spend time with her family, it was as if the world began to speed up for Aubrey. It was just past noon, but in her mind, it felt like the day was already passing in a blur with fires to put out. She paced back and forth outside on the terrace of her and Stacie’s suite as Chloe and Camron, her personal assistant, went over the list of errands left for the day.

“Beca just texted me to say she and Stacie just finished up with last minute alterations for their dresses. It didn’t take very long and Stacie’s dress fits her perfectly. The caterers have arrived at the house and are setting up for the rehearsal dinner. Everything is going as planned for tonight, Bree, so take a breath,” assured Chloe, but Aubrey shook her head.

“I am not worried about tonight. I am worried about tomorrow. My grandparents’ flights got delayed. I don’t even know who else is going to be able to make it, which means my side of the aisle is going to look pathetic as usual. I haven’t heard from my father. The wedding cake is behind schedule…”

“That isn’t what they said. The cake will be ready for tomorrow. They just aren't ready to show you pictures yet. It is a seven tier cake with an elaborate design, Bree. That takes time,” reminded Chloe.

“Then they should have started earlier! That cake has to be perfect. Each tier represents a year that I have been with Stacie and if they ruin our wedding cake, I swear to God…”

“You need to breathe, boss, you are getting yourself worked up over nothing,” said Camron as Aubrey began to take shorter breaths. She felt her chest tightening and her stomach churning in the way it used to years ago when she couldn’t get a handle on her anxiety. Chloe rushed over and guided her to the nearest chair.

“Aubrey, calm down. Everything is going to be fine,” soothed Chloe as tears filled Aubrey’s eyes.

“He isn’t coming. None of my family is coming. Am I cursed or something? Is this some kind of sick joke from the universe,” she sobbed and Camron sighed in relief when Stacie and Beca walked out onto the terrace. Stacie immediately rushed over to her fiancée and cupped her face.

“Hey, it’s me, calm down, baby, I am here,” soothed Stacie, but Aubrey shook her head.

“No one is coming,” she cried, but before she could continue to ramble, Stacie tenderly kissed her. Camron, Chloe, and Beca went inside to give them some privacy and Aubrey melted into the kiss. Stacie held her tightly as she slowly began to calm down.

“Talk to me, baby. What is going on,” asked Stacie as she nuzzled Aubrey’s neck.

“It just feels like everything is falling apart. I am cursed, Stace. I know it is stupid, but that is why I didn’t want to have sex until our wedding night. It is a dumb superstition but I believe in stuff like that, no sex until the wedding night, no seeing the bride on the day of the wedding. I know you think stuff like that is ridiculous, but…”

“Okay,” agreed Stacie and Aubrey frowned in confusion.

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, no sex tonight or before the wedding. I will even follow your no seeing each other before the ceremony rule tomorrow. If that is what makes you feel better, then that is what we will do.”

“But I am being ridiculously difficult right now, even I know that.” Stacie giggled and shrugged.

“Bree, you have spent most of your life wanting perfection and I firmly believe that you deserve a perfect wedding, so if you need us to do certain things so you can feel in control tomorrow, then that is what we will do. That’s really all superstitions are about anyways. They give people rules, traditions, and habits they can follow to feel like they are doing things the right way and not upsetting the universe.”

“But you don’t believe in stuff like that.”

“I don’t have to. I believe in you and us and if this is what you need to feel comfortable, then it is what we are going to do. I am sorry I didn’t take it seriously yesterday. I never meant to pressure you into sex,” said Stacie as she looked down, but Aubrey quickly shook her head.

“Hey, you didn’t. I thoroughly enjoyed being seduced yesterday and I know you would never pressure me. It is one of the reasons I fell in love with you, Stace. You are always so patient with me and never make me feel ashamed if I panic or get too upset about something,” said Aubrey as she ran a hand through Stacie’s hair. Stacie tenderly kissed her and leaned her forehead against her fiancée’s.

“I love you, Bree.”

“I love you too. Thank you for calming me down.”

“Always, babe, now, tell me what triggered all this. Maybe I can help.” Aubrey took in a deep breath and sighed.

“My grandparents’ flight is delayed an hour, so they may not make it for the rehearsal dinner. I haven’t seen any updated pictures of the wedding cake. Camron and Chloe said everything is on schedule, but it doesn’t feel like it.” Stacie slowly nodded as she laced their fingers together.

“And you haven’t heard from your father yet, have you,” asked Stacie and Aubrey shook her head as a fresh set of tears filled her eyes.

“I don’t think he is coming. I want to believe that he wouldn’t do that to me. He wouldn’t let his ‘confusion’ as he calls it over our relationship stop him from walking me down the aisle, but deep down I know he would. The General is a stubborn man. I love my father so much but it wouldn’t be the first time he disappointed me,” sobbed Aubrey and Stacie sighed as she rubbed her back.

“I know, baby, and I know it is easier said than done, but we can't let him dictate our lives or our happiness, especially tomorrow. Bree, I love you so much. Being with you makes me so happy and the night you proposed, I fell even more in love with you because I realized it meant you loved me as much as I love you. So, tonight we are going to have an amazing dinner and welcome all our guests. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of our lives, whether he shows up or not, and we have a great contingency plan.”

“Yea, if my granddad even makes it in town. The stupid storm delayed their flight. It isn’t even storming in Colorado, but all the flights are backed up.”

“I will take care of that. Maybe they will finally take me up on my offer to charter them a flight now. I guess you don’t just get your stubbornness from your father.”

“Pride is the downfall of many of my family members on both sides. My mother was pretty stubborn too. She would have to be to win even one argument with my father.”

“Well, Conrad’s are known to make people bend to their will, so trust me. Your family will be here. All of our friends are here, the rest of them arrived this morning, and this is going to be an amazing weekend. I already went to the house and my parents have things in order. The decorators and wedding planners are already setting everything up and it even looks like the weather is going to cooperate. There is no rain in the forecast tomorrow and it should be a beautiful evening, a bit of a cool breeze, but nothing a bit of dancing won’t fix. They even have the tents set up just in case a rogue shower rolls through. Everything is going to be perfect, baby,” assured Stacie and Aubrey hugged her.

“You are right. Thank you, I feel much better.”

“Good, now come on, let’s go talk to our besties and Camron. You know you have them worried about you.” Aubrey nodded and sighed in relief as she finally felt her body calming down.

“It never ceases to amaze me how easily you manage to comfort me,” confessed Aubrey and Stacie kissed her forehead.

“Yea, I am pretty awesome. You should marry me before someone else scoops me up,” teased Stacie and Aubrey kissed her cheek as they entered the living room. Camron and Chloe hopped up and Aubrey smiled appreciatively at them.

“I am feeling better. Stace calmed me down and she is right. We got this,” assured Aubrey and Beca shook her head in amusement.

“Stace, does part of being a genius involve having some sort of freaky spidey senses or something,” asked Beca and Stacie shrugged.

“Probably, but only for Aubrey,” said Stacie.

“What do you mean,” asked Aubrey.

“I just had a feeling you were freaking out and told Beca we needed to come back here instead of heading to the house.” Beca shook her head.

“No, we were on our way to the house and Stacie suddenly got this ‘feeling’ that she needed to check on you, so we turned around. I thought she was being dramatic, but as soon as we walked in, you looked like you were ready to pass out.”

“I know my girl,” said Stacie proudly and Aubrey pulled her in for a kiss.

“You definitely do,” agreed Aubrey. Stacie winked at her before giving their friends her attention.

“Okay, so this is how it is going to work. Chlo, you are staying in here tonight with Aubrey and I am staying in your suite with Beca. We aren't going to see each other before the wedding, starting tonight after the rehearsal dinner.”

“Slumber party,” exclaimed Chloe as she happily clapped and Beca smirked.

“Really, no seeing the bride before the wedding? How very old school of you,” said Beca.

“Shut it, bestie, you know you want to spend time alone with me, which is why you were all sappy this morning talking about how we rarely get to have Stace and Bec time,” teased Stacie and the others laughed as Beca flipped her off.

“I take every nice thing I said about you this morning back. I can't wait to embarrass you in my speech tomorrow night,” said Beca.

“Good thing I don’t embarrass easily,” taunted Stacie and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Embarrass us tomorrow and I will kill you, hobbit,” warned Aubrey and Beca stuck her tongue out at her.

“Cam, will you check the flight status for Bree’s grandparents again? If they aren't in the air in an hour, call Derek and have him charter one of the jets for them. I already checked yesterday in case anything happened and there should be two jets available in Colorado, one in California, and both our jets are here just in case they are needed. Do whatever needs to be done to get them here by the rehearsal dinner. I’ll have the wedding planners call for updates on the wedding cake and you will have your pictures by the time dinner starts tonight. Everything is going to be amazing, babe. I promise,” assured Stacie and Aubrey sighed happily as she hugged her.

“You are so damn sexy when you take charge,” said Aubrey and Stacie grinned.

“Keep it in your pants, Future Mrs. Conrad-Posen,” teased Stacie.

“Then stop being so hot,” whined Aubrey and she giggled when Stacie showered her with kisses.

“Alright, Bec, let’s get out of here before my bride tempts me too much. We will see you tonight, baby. Call me if you need me.”

“I will,” said Aubrey and she sighed happily as Stacie and Beca left. Camron and Chloe smiled at each other.

“And that’s why Stacie is her perfect match,” whispered Chloe and Camron nodded in agreement.

 

Beca had been aware of Stacie’s wealth and status since their freshman year at Barden, but it was rare for it to be as obvious as it was when Stacie was home in Portland. The Conrad Estate was impressive in both size and design and the family was well known in the region, especially since the headquarters for Conrad Industries were located in Portland City Limits, and much pomp and circumstance was on display to celebrate the heiress’s wedding. Beca let out a low whistle as she got out of the car and looked around.

“Why aren't we staying here instead of at the hotel? I mean the hotel is nice, but you definitely aren't lacking on space. This place is like a gazillion acres,” said Beca.

“It is only thirty acres of land. Besides, I wanted to be able to get rowdy without the prying ears and eyes of my parents last night. Plus, as you can tell, everyone is a bit busy setting up and I didn’t want us to be in their way,” explained Stacie as they looked around at all the bustling of the crews and staff setting up for the rehearsal dinner and wedding. There were several vans and trucks in front of the main house and Stacie smiled when she saw her father walk out of the house. He was speaking with one of the movers.

“You can move whatever is in your way. Just put it to the side and we will have it moved into the garages. If you have any other questions, Marcus will be happy to help. Princess, you’re back,” said Eric and Stacie groaned as Beca smirked.

“Princess, of course you are his princess,” teased Beca and Stacie nudged her.

“Hey, dad, I see you are still at it. I thought I told you to let the staff handle all this. You need to relax. I know you are jet lagged from your trip to Dubai.” He pulled her in for a warm embrace and hugged Beca as well.

“Like your mother would let me rest when there is so much to do. You know she loves this, right? It has her in her element. She even managed to get your brothers on board.”

“I understand Derek, but EJ, really? He isn’t exactly big on parties,” said Stacie.

“But I am big on weddings, especially the wedding of my baby sister,” informed EJ as he walked outside to greet them. Stacie hugged her brother and he kissed her cheek.

“Where is Aubrey? You know she is my favorite,” teased EJ and Stacie nudged him.

“Love you too, bro. She is dealing with her family. I am trying to stay positive, but she isn’t going to take it well if her father doesn’t show up. If he ruins our day, I am going to kill that man,” warned Stacie.

“Now, now, my love, murder isn’t necessary,” assured her mother as she walked out of the house with Derek. Beca watched as Stacie hugged her mother. She would never admit it out loud, even though Chloe had no problem doing so, but she was a bit enamored by the confidence and sex appeal of Helen Conrad. Beca was impressed by the way Helen effortlessly received the attention of all in her path merely by walking by them. Chloe assured her that she did not walk. She glided, or at the very least, sauntered. Either way, it was safe to say many of the Bellas were infatuated with the beauty and presence of Helen. Beca smiled when Helen kissed her cheek in greeting.

“Welcome to our home, Beca. I can't believe after all these years, it is the first time you are here,” said Helen and Beca nodded.

“I know a lot of the girls are excited to finally be in Portland,” said Beca.

“I guess Aubrey is the only one you have brought home and that is only because we demanded it. If I didn’t know better, my love, I would say you were ashamed of us,” teased Helen and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Yes, mother, that’s it. I am ashamed of all of you. Our schedules just never line up. You and dad are always gone or busy. Aubrey wants us to come back more often though. You know she loves it here and loves our family, which is why I am counting on all of you to remind her that you are her family now as well. Her dad is such a prick, but she isn’t alone. She doesn’t just get me forever. She gets you awesome nerds too.” Helen winked at her.

“We will make sure she is aware, but do not fear. I have a sneaking suspicion that General Posen will be in attendance tonight,” said Helen and Stacie eyed her carefully.

“A sneaking suspicion….okay, what did you do,” asked Stacie and Eric smiled adoringly at his wife.

“What she always does, she handled it,” he assured and Helen shrugged.

“I know how upset the two of you were when her father didn’t RSVP and said he was still thinking about it, so I went to pay him a visit,” informed Helen and Stacie groaned.

“What did you say,” asked Stacie.

“Nothing to embarrass you, just that he was acting like a horrible father and I would not let him ruin your wedding.”

“That’s it? How did he take that? I am sure the General isn’t used to being told off,” said Stacie.

“I’m not, but sometimes I need it,” said a voice behind them, causing Stacie and Beca’s eyes to widen as they spun around. In front of them stood General Trent Posen, Aubrey’s father, and Beca couldn’t help but to point.

“Holy shit, he is a real person. Lilly owes me twenty bucks,” said Beca as Stacie crossed her arms and glared at the man.

“What the hell are you doing here,” questioned Stacie.

“I am here for a wedding,” he said.

“No, I mean what are you doing here, in my house, instead of at the hotel begging your daughter for forgiveness, the daughter that I had to calm down an hour ago because she thinks she is being abandoned yet again by her father? You have never once reached out to me and have treated Bree like a pariah, but you just show up unannounced and expect what?”

“Stacie, be civil,” warned her mother, but Stacie continued to glare at him.

“One thing you will learn very quickly about me, General, is that when it comes to Aubrey, I am extremely protective, so if you are here to cause problems…”

“I am not here to cause problems for you or my daughter. I understand why you are wary of me. You have been with Aubrey for years and we are just now meeting.”

“Seven years to be exact,” corrected Stacie.

“Can we speak in private,” he asked and Stacie gave a curt nod.

“Follow me,” she said before heading toward the side of the house and Beca looked back and forth between them and her family.

“None of you are going to stop her? When it comes to Aubrey, Stacie doesn’t play. I have watched her take down massive dudes before, you really think she won’t try her hand at knocking him down a few pegs,” asked Beca and Eric chuckled.

“Oh, I am sure she will, but we already spoke with him. He arrived this morning and I believe the conversation will be tense, but productive,” assured Eric.

“She once kneed a frat boy in the groin for grabbing Aubrey’s butt,” reminded Beca and Eric smiled proudly.

“That’s my girl,” he boasted and Helen giggled.

 

Stacie practically stomped up the steps leading to the modern cottage her father had built for her sixteenth birthday. The moment she entered, she began to pace and Aubrey’s father gave an impressed nod as he looked around.

“The background check made it clear. Stacie Conrad comes from money, but it is one thing to see it on paper and another to see it up close.”

“I wasn’t like other kids in high school. While most of them were going to parties and worrying about prom, I was working on patents and spending as much time as possible in the lab with my dad. Maybe that’s why I wanted to party as much as possible when I first got to college. I always felt different, even from my family, and being the only girl didn’t exactly help, so when I turned sixteen my dad gave me this place. He said it could be whatever I wanted, a cottage, loft, lab, whatever. I called it my Fortress of Solitude.”

“Superman reference, right?”

“Wow, who knew the General would get a pop culture reference.”

“I am full of surprises.”

“Apparently, so why are you really here, General? You didn’t RSVP.”

“I was wrong and it is difficult for me to admit that, but I was. I didn’t give you a chance and I was wrong to assume I knew you would be bad for my daughter.”

“You really think I care about your view of me? This is about how you treat Aubrey. You know, I have played this out in my head so many times, how I would respond when I got a chance to talk to you. Sometimes, I tell you off. Other times, I just beg for you to see reason and see how you are hurting her. She lost her mother and practically lost her father as well. All she has ever wanted is for you to be proud of her, to love her, to be there for her, but I don’t think you are capable of that, so this is how this is going to work. You need to decide right now. I am not going to let you hurt her again. I am taking vows tomorrow to love her forever, but that started a long time ago, so if you are just here to stick your nose up at us or spout some archaic beliefs about the sanctity of marriage between a man and a woman, leave now.”

“Before she even told me, I knew she met someone. We didn’t speak often, but she is still my daughter. I could tell there was something different about her. Something had changed and I could hear it in her voice. I was just waiting for her to tell me who he was. I already had it in my head that it would be some prim and proper, ambitious overachiever. He would be at the top of his class and probably heading to law school soon. I even envisioned what he would look like, a bit like one of my friend’s sons, an army brat like her. Then, she told me it was you, and all my preconceived notions went out the window. I never once even thought about it. They say there are signs for these things, so I guess I missed them all. Her mother would probably have known. She was always better at stuff like that, noticing the things people were too afraid to say. It caught me off guard and I didn’t handle it well, but I am here now because I love her. Your mother is right. It isn’t the job of a parent to dictate their child’s life. It is my job to make sure she knows she is loved. I have failed her.”

“Yes, you have, but for some reason, she keeps holding on to hope that you will figure it out. Have you,” asked Stacie and he nodded.

“Yes, I have.”

“Good.” They were both quiet for a moment and the awkward silence crept in.

“Question, you have an indecent exposure charge on your record. It was removed, probably because of your parents and who you are, but I run very thorough background checks. What exactly happened?” Stacie giggled.

“Sophomore year, one too many body shots, and a dare. I don’t back down from dares, not even streaking around campus.”

“I figured it was something like that,” he chuckled and she shook her head at the memory.

“Bree was pissed. She was out of town and it was our first weekend apart from each other. I was banned from all parties without her supervision after that.”

“You are good for her. Aubrey is a lot like me and I made her that way, structured, organized, but at times she takes herself too seriously. Her mother was the only person that could get me to loosen up and it sounds like you are that for her.”

“She is everything to me,” assured Stacie and he nodded.

“Then let me officially welcome you to the family. I am sorry it took me so long to do it before.” She shook his hand.

“Thank you, General.”

“Call me, Trent.”

“Trent,” she said with a nod as understanding passed between them. She knew there were still years of hurt and tension between Aubrey and her father, but also that her fiancée would be relieved to see him.

 

Aubrey felt anxious, but in a completely different way as she, Camron, and Chloe pulled in front of the Conrad House. She missed Stacie already and couldn’t wait to see her fiancée.

“Whoa,” was all Chloe could say as she took in the expansive home that was a mix of rustic and modern and Aubrey nodded.

“Told you, there is a reason it is one of my favorite places in the world. Come on, Stace and I will give you a quick tour, but then I need to spend some time alone with her. We all know once the guests start arriving, it will be too hectic to sneak away,” said Aubrey as she got out of the car.

“Don’t worry about entertaining us. We will have one of her yummy brothers give us the tour. Is it a requirement to be hot in order to be a Conrad? Someone needs to bottle their DNA,” said Camron.

“Wait until you see her parents,” whispered Chloe and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Yes, apparently most of the Bellas have a crush on at least one Conrad. You are just joining the club,” said Aubrey as they entered the house.

“Stace,” called Aubrey and Camron smirked.

“You sure she can even hear you in this place? It is a freaking castle,” said Camron and a giggle made them look up toward the stairs where Helen was descending.

“She is out back with Eric. About time you got here,” said Helen and Aubrey jogged over to give her a hug.

“Hey,” giggled Aubrey.

“How are you doing, sweetheart,” asked Helen as she looked her over and Aubrey sighed happily. Aubrey never realized how much she missed motherly affection until Stacie introduced her to the family. Helen made a point of making sure Aubrey felt welcomed and treated her like a daughter from the beginning.

“I am doing better. I miss Stace though. I am going to check on her. Will you two be alright by…”

“Go,” encouraged Chloe and Aubrey gave her an appreciative smile before heading toward the backyard. She beamed with happiness when she spotted Stacie laughing with her father and playfully swatting at his shoulder as he tried to throw fake moss at her from the decorations being set up. Aubrey always envied the relationship Stacie had with her father.

“Good to see you two are hard at work,” she teased and Stacie’s eyes lit up when she saw her. She jumped into Aubrey’s arms and Aubrey nuzzled her neck.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” whispered Stacie and Aubrey kissed her cheek before hugging Eric.

“We were just making sure everything was in order,” said Eric.

“Oh yea, I see that,” she teased as she picked up some of the moss and sprinkled it on his head. He shook out his hair dramatically and laughed.

“No fair, you two don’t get to team up against the old man,” he said and Stacie nodded happily.

“Yes, we do, she is always on my team and don’t you forget it,” said Stacie.

“As long as she is still my jogging buddy, that is fine,” said Eric and Aubrey nodded.

“Of course, who else am I going to jog with? This one doesn’t get up early enough,” said Aubrey and Stacie scoffed.

“See, this is why Amy always believed in horizontal running,” said Stacie as Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Good to know that habit stuck, nothing like a good jog in the morning,” called a voice behind them that made Aubrey freeze. Stacie and Eric glanced at one another and Aubrey turned around to see her father walking over to her with a small smile.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said and she took in a shaky breath as tears filled her eyes.

“Dad,” she whispered and he nodded.

“I couldn’t miss your big day and really want to be here to support you if you will have me.” Aubrey nodded as she ran into his arms and Stacie sighed in relief. She hugged her father and kissed his cheek, suddenly feeling very blessed to have him in her life. He kissed her forehead and they turned to leave to give Aubrey and her father some privacy, but Aubrey grabbed Stacie’s hand to pull her back. Stacie smiled at her as Aubrey laced their fingers together.

“I am really glad you are here, dad, but I hope you know that being here means you have to be here for both of us. I love Stacie with every part of me and we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. Are you sure you accept that? I only want you at the wedding if you do,” said Aubrey and Stacie smiled proudly at her, knowing how difficult it was for Aubrey to take such a stance. Her father nodded.

“Stacie and I had a good talk. I want to apologize to both of you. This is the happiest time of your life and I don’t want to be the reason you even think of anything else but that. I want to be part of this family, if you both will have me,” he said and Aubrey was surprised when he opened his arms to both of them. She hugged him and Stacie did as well while her parents watched from the deck.

“I don’t know how you do it, but I love you for it,” whispered Eric as he held his wife and Helen giggled.

“Sometimes it just takes a mother’s touch,” she assured and he kissed her before walking back inside to get ready for the rehearsal dinner.


	3. Just One More Night

Chapter 3

Aubrey couldn’t stop smiling as she and Stacie made their way around to their guests to say hello and thank them for coming. She knew they would have a big turnout, but didn’t expect for so many people who knew and loved her to be in attendance. Not only did her grandparents make it, but so did her mother’s sister, Liza. She hadn’t seen her aunt in years, but was pleasantly surprised to see her walk in with her grandparents. All of Aubrey’s colleagues at her firm were in attendance as well, which she had a feeling would happen. She was the boss, after all, and knew many would show up just to gain brownie points, but she was surprised by how excited and happy they were for her. She realized as she and Stacie walked around to greet their guests that she did have a support system even before her father decided to be a part of it. Even the Treblemakers flew in for the event. While she expected to see Bumper, who was Amy’s plus one, she was more than happy to see Jesse, Benji, and the rest of their once rivals.

“Jesse and Beca are still cool, right? It has been years since they dated, but when he didn’t attend Chloe and Beca’s wedding, I didn’t think he would attend ours.” Stacie smirked.

“I have a feeling that would have been way more awkward than attending ours. After all, it pretty much took Beca dating Jesse to realize she isn’t into dudes and her toner was always for Chloe,” reminded Stacie.

“Good point. They are all probably using this as a Barden reunion anyways, not that I am complaining. It is nice to see everyone. I can't believe how many people came all this way to see us tie the knot though.” Stacie wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

“Babe, when are you going to realize how amazing you are? You are the sexiest, most amazing woman I have ever met. I am not surprised that people came to see us and tomorrow is going to be the best day of our lives. Come on, let’s go say hello to the Trebles.”

“Twenty bucks says Unicycle asks us for a threesome again,” challenged Aubrey.

“My money is on it coming from Donald this time,” said Stacie and they winked at each other as they giggled.

 

The night went off without a hitch, much to Aubrey’s relief. They ate, mingled, and managed to actually sneak off for a few minutes alone from time to time. After the rehearsal dinner wrapped up, they made their way back to the hotel and Aubrey smiled at the way Stacie held her hand as they headed to the suite.

“This reminds me of our first date when you walked me to my door,” said Aubrey and Stacie smiled as she remembered.

“That seems like so long ago. I was so nervous that night.”

“You were,” Aubrey asked in surprise and Stacie scoffed.

“Of course I was, you finally said yes to a date with me and I thought if it didn’t go perfectly, you wouldn’t give me another one.”

“Well, it did go perfectly, but I already knew you would get another date no matter what. It took me so long to admit how I felt about you. By the time I finally did, I was already in love,” confessed Aubrey and Stacie cupped her cheek as they stopped in front of the door. She tenderly kissed her and Aubrey melted into her touch.

“You know, Stace, just because we can't make love tonight doesn’t mean I am opposed to a very hot make out session,” teased Aubrey as Stacie pressed lingering kisses on her neck.

“Oh, so we really are reliving our first date,” she teased back before passionately kissing her. Aubrey moaned as Stacie pressed her against the wall and ran a hand down her thigh. She didn’t hesitate to wrap her leg around Stacie’s waist, giving the brunette easier access under her dress, but before they could become too lost in one another, the door opened.

“Alright you two, break it up. This was your idea after all. Come on, Bree, it is time for our slumber party,” said Chloe and she giggled when they both groaned.

“Just ten more minutes,” mumbled Stacie against Aubrey’s neck, but Chloe shook her head.

“I know you, Stace. Ten minutes is all you need. Come on, Bree,” said Chloe and Stacie smiled smugly.

“Touché, Mitchell. Fine, I will go spend time with my bestie then. See you tomorrow, baby, I will be the other one wearing white,” she teased before turning to leave. She gasped when Aubrey pulled her back to her and passionately kissed her.

“I love you,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie kissed her again.

“Love you too, goodnight.”

“Night,” Aubrey said dreamily as she watched Stacie head down the hall toward Beca and Chloe’s suite. Chloe giggled at the yearning in Aubrey’s eyes.

“You will have plenty of time together on the honeymoon. Come on, bestie,” giggled Chloe and Aubrey rolled her eyes, but followed, wondering if she made the right choice by having them sleep apart that night.

 

Stacie shook her head in amusement as she watched Beca type texts on her phone with a cheesy grin on her face. The two friends were sitting out on the terrace of Beca and Chloe’s suite by the fire pit. She frowned in confusion when Beca hopped up and jogged over to the railing to try to peek around the corner of the building. Stacie hopped up as well when she noticed Beca pushing as high off her tiptoes as possible to see something.

“What the hell are you trying to do, shorty,” asked Stacie as she wrapped an arm around Beca’s waist to make sure she didn’t tumble over the railing.

“Trying to see if I can see Chlo from here. She says our terraces are perpendicular to each other.”

“To be perpendicular, the terraces would have to meet at a right angle, which they don’t…technically….but I may be able to reach farther out and see them, move,” said Stacie and Beca huffed as Stacie pulled her out of the way.

“Looks like someone misses their girl already. It has been twenty minutes,” teased Beca and Stacie smirked.

“Twenty minutes you have spent on the phone with Chloe.”

“Oh I know I miss my wife. I didn’t even agree to this arrangement. Why are you two doing this to yourselves? You obviously want to be together tonight.”

“I am not doing anything, but this is what Bree wants. I am just trying to keep her calm. You know how stressed out she gets.”

“Well hopefully she won’t go into full-blown Captain Posen Mode since Daddy Dearest decided to actually act like a father and show up. My dad did offer to walk her down the aisle if the General continued to be a dick.”

“I love your dad. I am so glad he could make it and your mom too, but where is Sheila? Your parents looked really cozy tonight, so….I see her! Chlo,” whispered Stacie and Chloe happily waved at her. Beca pushed Stacie out the way and gave her wife a wink.

“Hey, sexy, want to come to a party,” teased Beca and she giggled when Chloe ran over to the side of the railing of her terrace. She looked down at the wide gap between them.

“So close and yet so far,” whined Chloe and Beca sighed.

“Come over and it won’t be a problem.”

“You know I want to, but Aubrey wants to keep to this ridiculous tradition.”

“Has she said that since her dad arrived,” asked Beca and Chloe thought for a moment.

“Actually no and if I didn’t know any better, she seems a bit disappointed to be in the suite with me right now, which I am trying not to take personally as her best friend,” grumbled Chloe.

“Well you know, we could always act like we are in college again and get these two crazy kids together, aka, dislodging the stick from Posen’s ass,” suggested Beca and Chloe smiled mischievously as she thought about it.

“No, you two, I promised Aubrey that I would respect her decision to want to be apart tonight,” called Stacie as she plopped back down on the sofa by the fire pit and wrapped up in a plush blanket.

“She promised, but we didn’t,” whispered Beca and Chloe winked at her.

“Besides, Stacie isn’t the only one that knows what Aubrey needs. My bestie is practically pouting right now. Keep your phone by you and take cute pics. I’m going in,” whispered Chloe and Beca happily nodded as Chloe jogged back inside. Beca plopped down on the couch across from Stacie and Stacie rolled her eyes when Beca took a picture of her.

“Hey paparazzi, do we really need to have the conversation about invading privacy,” asked Stacie and Beca smirked as she showed the picture to Stacie.

“You look cute, Aubrey isn’t going to be able to resist,” said Beca and Stacie groaned.

“I told you I promised not to push her on this.”

“Right, you promised. I did nothing of the sort. Pic sent and now we wait,” said Beca. Stacie rolled her eyes and fell back onto a pillow to look up at the night sky. The light pollution of the city made it difficult to see the stars, but it didn’t matter. Her mind wandered back to Aubrey anyways and she sighed, knowing it was going to be a long, miserable night without her. They rarely had nights apart and made it a point to keep it that way after having to spend three weeks apart. When Aubrey first started her accounting firm and Stacie created Rad Tech, a subdivision of Conrad Industries, both had to travel and work long hours. With their travel schedules overlapping, one month they only saw each other for six days and after that, both made changes to ensure it didn’t happen again. Aubrey hired Camron as her personal assistant to keep her work and home life balanced and Stacie delegated more of her duties to her staff. The buzzing of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts and she smiled when she received a text from Aubrey. It always amazed her how a simple text from the love of her life could make her heart flutter.

_Hey._

She quickly texted back.

_Hey, baby._

_Chloe says you miss me. That true?_

Stacie glanced up at Beca and gave her a playful glare as she watched Beca giggle and type on her phone.

_Of course it is true. You know I never sleep well without you._

She waited impatiently for a reply and grinned from ear to ear when she received a picture of a pouting Aubrey in bed with Chloe.

_Chloe steals my blankets._

Stacie laughed and took a picture of herself snuggled warmly in her blanket.

_You can always come over here and cuddle with me by the fire. It is a beautiful night._

She bit her lip nervously as she waited for Aubrey’s reply. When over a minute passed, she began to frown at her phone, but immediately perked up when she heard the voice that always made her melt on the spot.

“Promise to keep me warm,” teased Aubrey as she and Chloe walked out onto the terrace. Stacie jogged over to her and scooped her up into her arms as Aubrey hugged her.

“I promise,” giggled Stacie and Chloe winked at her.

“I couldn’t stay away and managed to guilt her into coming with me,” informed Chloe and Aubrey pushed out her bottom lip in a pout.

“She called me a killjoy, babe,” grumbled Aubrey as Stacie pulled her over to the couch.

“You are not a killjoy,” assured Stacie and Beca smirked.

“Total killjoy,” said Beca as Chloe cuddled into her side. Stacie smiled when Aubrey pulled the covers over the two of them and nuzzled Stacie’s neck.

“Much better,” said Aubrey with a content sigh and Stacie kissed her forehead.

“You know I give the best cuddles,” reminded Stacie. Chloe smiled at the two of them.

“You two are so cute. This reminds me of when we were in college and we would go on double dates,” said Chloe.

“You mean back when Posen was trying to act like she was only going to keep an eye on me,” said Beca and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Don’t start getting selective memory now that you are a big star, Mitchell. I was definitely there to keep an eye on you since you were playing with my best friend’s heart,” reminded Aubrey.

“And you were playing with Stace’s, so how about we call it even in the temporary insanity department,” suggested Beca and Aubrey nodded.

“Agreed,” said Aubrey as she pulled Stacie closer to her. Chloe’s phone started ringing and she smiled as she answered.

“Hey, Em, what’s up, you’re on speaker phone,” said Chloe as she held the phone out so they could all hear.

“Can I come over? I really don’t want to hang with the Trebles tonight. Benji and I are still trying to figure out this whole, we are just friends now thing,” said Emily and Stacie frowned.

“Is he making you uncomfortable because we can shut that down real quick,” said Stacie.

“No, things are just weird. He is a bit tipsy and talking about the good times and I don’t know how to tell him that Mikey will be here in the morning.”

“Come on over, we are in our suite. I am going to text Jesse and tell him to talk to Benji later. Mikey isn’t going to put up with Benji making you uncomfortable, so let’s just put out that fire before the wedding day,” said Beca as she began texting on her phone.

“Thanks, be over in a minute. Everyone is back at the hotel now getting ready to go back out. I’m just going to tell them I am not in the mood,” said Emily before hanging up. Chloe smiled as she stood up.

“I’ll go get us some snacks and wait for Em. Be back,” said Chloe before kissing Beca and walking inside. Aubrey arched an eyebrow at Beca.

“Careful there, Mitchell,” warned Aubrey and Beca frowned in confusion.

“What are you talking about,” asked Beca.

“Chlo is still sensitive about Jesse, so be careful with the texting. We both know he tends to get carried away,” said Aubrey.

“Chloe knows there is nothing between Jesse and I and there never really was. I am not proud of it, but I used him to hide from my feelings for her. We are married now. She knows she has nothing to worry about,” defended Beca.

“Actually, I am going to have to agree with Bree on this one, Bec. There was a lot of hurt there, so just be careful,” said Stacie and Beca groaned.

“Fine, I didn’t even send the text yet. You text him about Benji then, Stace,” suggested Beca and Stacie nodded.

“On it,” she said as she grabbed her phone.

“I’m going to go check on Chlo,” said Beca and Aubrey rested her head on Stacie’s shoulder as Beca went back inside.

“Good job, babe, we totally just saved them from an argument. We are awesome,” giggled Aubrey and Stacie winked at her.

“The best besties they could ask for,” agreed Stacie.

“I did talk to Chloe about being too concerned about Jesse attending the wedding. She still worries that he is here to make a move on Beca.”

“That is ridiculous. Jesse knows that Beca is not only happily married, but only into chicks. We call him Jesse the Beard for a reason.”

“Like I said, there is a lot of hurt there. You know that’s what made me stop running from us, right? I kept trying to create space between us and make excuses for why we shouldn’t be together and Chloe talked about how Beca did the same thing, but with Jesse. Seeing how much it hurt Chloe made me realize I didn’t want to be the cause of that kind of pain for you.” Stacie tenderly kissed her and smiled.

“I love you, baby, so much.”

“I love you too,” whispered Aubrey before passionately kissing her again. She frowned in confusion when Stacie pulled back.

“Okay, we should slow down a bit. I am trying really hard to respect that you want us to follow traditions and you kissing me like that doesn’t help.” Aubrey sighed.

“I know I keep sending you mixed signals.”

“Just a bit,” admitted Stacie and her eyes widened when Aubrey crawled into her lap to straddle her waist.

“I am sorry. This has just all been a bit scary for me, hoping my father showed up, planning our big day, and I got caught up in the panic and fear, but I should know better than that now. You are the only person that I want forever and the only reason I am happy. I don’t want us both to be miserable the night before our wedding. This is our weekend and we should be able to be together as much as we want.”

“Are you sure,” questioned Stacie and she tried to suppress her moan as Aubrey peppered kisses on her neck.

“I am always sure about us, Stace,” assured Aubrey before passionately kissing her again. Stacie moaned and deepened the kiss.

“Um, they’re out here humping each other,” called Emily and Stacie rolled her eyes as she and Aubrey pulled apart.

“Just for that, I’m going to tell Benji you still think about him,” said Stacie and Emily gasped.

“You wouldn’t,” she shrieked and Stacie laughed as Emily jumped on her and Aubrey.

“I can't believe Benji is still all over your junk, Junk,” teased Cynthia Rose and Aubrey laughed.

“C.R., we thought you were going out tonight,” said Aubrey as Cynthia Rose sat down on the couch with them.

“The Trebles cramp my style. It would be too much of a sausage fest,” said Cynthia Rose. They all screamed when Lilly suddenly appeared behind them.

“Mine too,” whispered Lilly as she pulled up a chair by the fire pit.

“That’s it, we have to put a bell on her or something,” said Aubrey and Emily nodded.

“Or just announce yourself, Lil,” exclaimed Emily, but Lilly just shrugged as she pulled a Ziploc bag of food out of her pocket. Aubrey frowned.

“Please tell me you didn’t take that from the rehearsal dinner,” said Aubrey.

“It’s little shrimp. I like little shrimps,” whispered Lilly. Ashley and Jessica walked out onto the terrace with a shake of their heads in amusement.

“I’m not down with the Ziploc bags, but she has the right idea. We just ordered some room service and asked them to send it up here,” said Ashley.

“I brought us a nightcap,” said Flo as she held up four bottles of wine and Stacie laughed.

“Okay, what is happening right now? Why aren't you out enjoying the Portland nightlife,” asked Stacie as Amy placed several boxes on the table.

“Eh, it isn’t Bella Style if we all aren't there. Besides, Bumper needs some time with his boys and partying Treble Style just isn’t the same. I brought donuts from that donut shop you mentioned, Stace,” informed Amy. Beca and Chloe smiled as they sat back down.

“I guess this is now officially a Bella party,” said Beca and Chloe beamed with happiness as she held up her glass of wine.

“As it should be, I mean, think about it. None of this happens if not for the Bellas. I doubt Beca and I would have met or Aubrey and Stacie. I know they say college can really shape your life, but I never expected it to shape it so much. I am so lucky to know all you beautiful ladies, so here’s to celebrating Bree and Stace getting married and to all of us coming together once again like the aca-awesome family we are, cheers,” said Chloe and they smiled at each other, knowing she was right. Aubrey snuggled into Stacie’s side and sighed happily.

“This is how it should be the night before our big day, you, me, and our friends,” said Aubrey and Stacie nodded with a smile.


	4. Turning Page

Chapter 4

Stacie sighed happily as she began to wake up and felt Aubrey pressed into her side. She wasn’t ready to wake up quite yet and buried her face into her fiancée’s hair, but something was off. She wasn’t met with the sweet smell of Aubrey’s peach shampoo or the smell of her favorite body spray. The smell was floral, not fruity. She lazily ran her hands over Aubrey’s back like she had done millions of times, but again, it felt off. Her hips weren't as curvaceous and she felt bonier. Stacie frowned as she slowly opened her eyes and let out a shriek when she saw Lilly in her arms.

“What the hell,” screamed Stacie as she bolted up. Peals of laughter made her look up over the edge of the couch and she glared at the rest of the Bellas and her fiancée as they watched her from the kitchen.

“Morning, sunshine,” teased Cynthia Rose and Stacie glared at Aubrey.

“Seriously, you just let Lilly molest me,” she asked as she pushed Lilly off of the couch and away from her. Aubrey giggled as she walked over to her and leaned against the couch.

“I just got up and Lilly thought it would be funny.”

“Do I look amused,” shrieked Stacie, but she laughed when Aubrey cuddled back into her arms and showered her with kisses.

“My poor baby, how can I make it up to you?” Stacie gazed lovingly into her eyes and smiled.

“Marry me,” she whispered and Aubrey happily nodded.

“How about today?”

“Deal,” giggled Stacie before nuzzling her neck. They both shrieked when they looked up to see Lilly watching them from the head of the couch.

“That’s it. First order of business today, get Lilly a bell,” announced Stacie and Aubrey nodded in agreement as the rest of their friends laughed.

 

Aubrey smiled down at her phone as she read the text message she received from Stacie. They were both at the Conrad House with Stacie getting ready in her loft and Aubrey waiting for her makeup to be done in the master bedroom in the east wing of the home. The two promised not to send each other pictures, wanting to keep their wedding day looks a surprise until they saw each other at the altar, but it didn’t stop them from texting one another.

“Chloe is right. You really do have the biggest smile on your face right now,” said Aubrey’s aunt, Liza, as she entered the bedroom. Aubrey hugged her and giggled.

“Stacie keeps sending me songs to listen to. She says they remind her of me.”

“You two are so adorable. I remember when you told me about her. You were trying to downplay how much she meant to you, but I could tell by the way you spoke about her. When I finally got to meet her, I knew she was it for you just by the way you looked at her. Stacie has always hung the moon for you.”

“She was really nervous to meet you that night for dinner. She was so worried you wouldn’t like her.”

“Really?”

“I think she knew that since she would never be able to meet my mom, you were the closest she would get. It made me really happy how well you two got along that night.”

“She is an amazing young woman and I am so happy for both of you. Speaking of your mother, I have something for you, something that was once hers,” said Liza as she handed her a black box. Aubrey gasped when she opened it to reveal a silver bridal hair comb with diamante and pearls designed in the shape of flowers. Tears filled her eyes and Liza wrapped an arm around her.

“She wore it on her wedding day. After she passed, I asked your father if I could have it for safe keeping. You had to move so much when you were younger and I was afraid it would get misplaced or lost. I always knew it would be perfect for your wedding day. You look so much like her, so beautiful and elegant, and I was hoping you could fit it into whatever hairstyle you chose for the day.” Aubrey tearfully nodded as she hugged her aunt.

“Of course, thank you so much for keeping this safe all these years.” Chloe knocked and poked her head into the room.

“Are you ready for your hair and makeup to be done? Everyone is here,” informed Chloe and Aubrey smiled even more.

“Yes, let’s get started,” said Aubrey before sending another message to Stacie.

_I love you and cannot wait to meet you at the altar._

 

Stacie was not one to be anxious. She thrived in high pressure situations and loved the rush of adrenaline she felt in those moments, but this was different. This reminded her of the first time she walked up to Aubrey’s front door for their first date, the first time they made love, and when they had to sit down to talk about their future before Stacie graduated all rolled up into one moment. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, dressed in her custom-made designer grown with hair and makeup finally finished, another wave of emotion washed over her. She was about to marry Aubrey. There were times in their relationship when it didn’t seem likely, especially at the beginning when Aubrey struggled to come to terms with her sexuality, but they made it to their wedding day.

“Wow, you look absolutely stunning, just like a princess,” said her father as he entered the loft and she blushed.

“Thank you, dad. Have you seen Aubrey?” He chuckled and nodded.

“Let’s just say you two are a match made in heaven and are going to look amazing in the wedding pictures. I’ll do my best to not bring down the aesthetics,” he teased and she smirked.

“You know I don’t just get my good looks from mom,” she teased back and he winked at her.

“I know. I’m just always fishing for a compliment,” he said as she straightened his bowtie.

“You look quite dapper, old man,” she assured and he kissed her cheek. Stacie gasped when her mother entered the loft in her elegant gown that was a deep shade of champagne.

“Mom, you look amazing,” said Stacie and Helen kissed her daughter’s cheeks.

“Nowhere near as exquisite as you, my love. You look breathtaking, just like I knew you would today. Are you ready?”

“Definitely.”

“Good, but before we get into our positions, your father and I wanted to give you something,” she informed and Stacie frowned in confusion when her father handed her a key.

“What is this to,” she questioned.

“A privately owned villa on Tokoriki Island, we know you booked a bungalow at the resort, but this will give you a bit more privacy,” explained her mother.

“But when we checked, they said everything was booked. It is one of the busiest seasons there.”

“Then it is a good thing you have parents with connections, your mother and I made some calls and it turns out Amir knows a few people from the island. The owners of the resort have a private villa they are not using at the moment and were gracious enough to let us reserve it for you. You will have access to the best chefs, tour guides, and staff the island has to offer, while being able to remain hidden away if you choose,” explained her father and Stacie hugged them both.

“Thank you so much. You didn’t have to do this, but thank you. Bree is already excited we get to take one of the jets, so she is going to love this,” said Stacie and Helen winked at her.

“You two deserve nothing but the very best in life,” assured Helen. Eric smiled proudly at the two of them.

“Are you ready to become Stacie Conrad-Posen,” asked Eric and Stacie happily nodded.

“I have been ready for years, dad,” assured Stacie.

 

Aubrey felt herself getting nervous as she peeked out the window at the guests taking their seats. She was floored by how picturesque the backyard and garden were with evergreens in the backdrop. The first time Stacie brought her to Portland, she fell in love with the landscape, so it was fitting for their wedding to be inspired by the whimsical forest and trees of the Pacific Northwest. Twinkling white lights glowed throughout the trees and streaming lights flowed around the perimeter. Vines, branches, and wildflowers were bundled with moss and leaves around trees and poles, while white silk was draped and connected above the aisles. The sun was setting in the background, making the lights give off a golden glow. It was a mix of rustic charm and refined elegance. The rows of wooden chairs were full of guests chatting as they waited for the ceremony to begin and Aubrey took in a shaky breath. She was surprised when her father wrapped a comforting arm around her.

“Take a deep breath and relax, Aubrey. This is your day. Everyone is here to see you because they love and support you and Stacie. You have nothing to be nervous about,” he assured and she nodded.

“You’re right. I am about to marry the love of my life. Life is pretty good right now,” she agreed and he offered his arm to her. She linked arms with him as he led her out of the bedroom.

“You look stunning, by the way. I never said it enough when you were younger, but you look just like your mother, so much like her,” he said and she was surprised by the emotion in his voice. She swallowed thickly to keep her composure as he kissed her temple. He led her down the stairs and she smiled at the way Camron was grinning at her.

“Wow, boss, you look phenomenal. Stacie is a lucky woman,” complimented Camron.

“Thank you, is everyone ready, is Stacie ready,” asked Aubrey and Camron nodded.

“Ready when you are,” said Camron. Aubrey glanced up at her father and he gave her a brave smile. She looked him over in his blue mess dress uniform that he only wore on special, formal occasions.

“You look great, dad. I am really happy you are here to walk me down the aisle.” He nodded.

“Me too,” he agreed as they took their positions by the back door leading down the stairs and toward the garden. She smiled at all of the Bellas in their bridesmaid dresses of all different designs, but the same deep red. They all whistled and catcalled when they saw her in her A-Line elegant, floor length dress with delicate white lace and beading. She shushed them and tried not to blush at the attention.

“You look beautiful, Aubrey,” said Flo and she blushed even more as the rest of the Bellas showered her with praise. She took in a deep breath.

“Thank you, now let’s get this show on the road so I can finally see my beautiful bride,” said Aubrey and Camron cued the string quartet to begin. One by one, the Bellas filed out into the backyard with their bouquets. Beca and Chloe were the last to go and Beca whispered into Aubrey’s ear as she handed her a slip of paper.

“She can't wait to see you,” said Beca with a wink before heading down the stairs. Aubrey opened the piece of paper and couldn’t help but giggle at the note scrolled in Stacie’s handwriting.

_Because you’re amazing just the way you are._

She shook her head in amusement as tears of happiness filled her eyes and her father looked at her curiously.

“It’s an inside joke that started in college,” she said as she neatly folded the note and tucked it into her bodice before tightening her hold on her father’s arm. The music shifted and the guests stood up as Aubrey and her father walked down the aisle. She was suddenly very glad she requested to be the first to walk down the aisle. She was barely keeping it together as it was and couldn’t imagine if she had to wait any longer. She sighed in relief when she stood in front of Beca’s father at the altar, which was laced with white flowers and silk. Her father kissed her cheek and gave her a smile of encouragement before taking his seat. Aubrey handed her bouquet to Chloe as the music changed again and all the guests looked back toward the beginning of the aisle. Her heart was racing and body was buzzing with anticipation. The moment she’d been waiting for was there and she wasn’t sure if her body could handle it, but the moment she saw Stacie, all her nerves and anxiety melted away.

Stacie was in a gown made of intricate lace and sheer mesh over the neckline. It was specially designed to flow over every curve of her body and Chloe had to nudge Aubrey to remind her to breathe. She let out a shaky breath and couldn’t help but to smile as Stacie grinned from ear to ear. Their eyes locked and everything else faded away as they took in their first sights of one another. The moment Stacie reached her, she tenderly kissed Aubrey. Their guests giggled and Stacie smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You are so beautiful, Bree,” whispered Stacie and Aubrey cupped her cheek.

“I am so lucky to have you,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie wiped a stray tear from Aubrey’s cheek. Stacie’s father smiled proudly at them.

“I know you two are going to have a life of happiness together,” he said before kissing their cheeks and sitting down beside his wife. Aubrey laced her fingers with Stacie’s as they faced Beca’s father and he began the ceremony.

“Please be seated and thank you for coming. Today, we celebrate the union of Aubrey Elizabeth Posen and Anastacia Marie Conrad. I have known Aubrey and Stacie for seven years and have watched them grow as individuals and as a couple. I watched them go from young adults in college trying to figure out who they wanted to be in life to successful women determined to make the most of their opportunities together, so when they asked me to officiate their ceremony, I was honored. Aubrey and Stacie wrote their own vows to share with one another. Aubrey,” said Ben and she took in a deep breath. Stacie smiled adoringly at her and gave her hand a squeeze, sensing her nervousness.

“I have recited these vows in my head for months. They were the easiest words I have ever written because they are about you and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never expected you, Stace. Saying that you were a surprise is an understatement. There aren't enough words to explain how important you are to me. The only thing you have ever asked of me is to be myself and the truth is that was hard for me because I never thought I deserved you. I thought you would see the real me and run, but you never did. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and without a doubt most amazing woman I have ever met and somehow you chose me. I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy because every day I am with you is the happiest day of my life. I love you, Stacie,” she said as she wiped a tear from Stacie’s cheek.

“I love you too,” whispered Stacie and Ben smiled at them.

“Stacie,” he said and Stacie cleared her throat.

“I knew the moment I saw you. I know that sounds cheesy and unrealistic, but I did and at first it scared me. I knew the moment I saw you that you would be special to me. I have spent my whole life thinking logically, thinking about science and facts and evidence-based research and yet all that went out the window the moment I saw you. I didn’t know how or what or when, I just knew that you and I belonged together. And yes, it took time and there were times when I was afraid that it couldn’t work. We were in different stages of our lives and sometimes it scared me how much I loved you. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you, Bree. You are everything I have ever wanted and even things I didn’t know I needed. I am so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.” Aubrey hugged her and Stacie kissed her cheek as they both giggled and wiped tears from each other’s cheeks.

“Do we have the rings,” asked Ben and Beca and Chloe smiled as they handed the rings to Stacie and Aubrey.

“Do you, Aubrey Elizabeth Posen, take Anastacia Maria Conrad as your lawfully wedded wife?” Aubrey slipped the ring on Stacie’s finger and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

“I do,” she said with a smile.

“Do you, Anastacia Marie Conrad, take Aubrey Elizabeth Posen as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” she said as she slipped the ring on Aubrey’s finger.

“Aubrey and Stacie, you have shared with us your words of love, your vows and promises to one another, and have exchanged the rings that bind you to one another forever. It is my honor and great pleasure to now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride,” announced Ben and everyone cheered and applauded as Stacie pulled Aubrey into her arms for a tender kiss. Aubrey deepened the kiss before turning to face their guests and they beamed with happiness as they walked down the aisle together.

 

The reception was the lively party Stacie and Aubrey wanted it to be. It was a beautiful, clear night for the wedding reception and everyone was in a celebratory mood. The reception was held outside on the east side of the main house where tents were set up and decorated with streaming lights and flowers. Aubrey and Stacie were sitting closely together, stealing quick kisses, and whispering to one another. Chloe nudged Beca and she took in a deep breath as she stood up. She clinked her glass with her spoon to get the attention of all the guests and Camron handed her a microphone as she gave an awkward wave at everyone.

“Hi, um, I am Beca, Stacie’s maid of honor and best friend. I have known Stacie and Aubrey for almost eight years and they are two of the most important people in my life. As a couple that has been attached at the hip for so long, it seems fitting that they both approached me about a wedding song weeks after they decided to get married. They don’t know this, but while they were each giving me ideas for a song, I was secretly using their suggestions to write a song for both of them. Stacie, Aubrey, this song is inspired by the words you have said about one another to me and what I have seen and learned from you as a couple over the years. I hope you like it,” said Beca and everyone clapped as she headed for the stage. She sat down at the piano and Aubrey kissed Stacie’s hands.

“You asked her to write something too,” she asked and Stacie nodded.

“Yea, it just made sense. Beca is amazing at showing how people feel through music and I wanted you to know how I feel about you.”

“That’s why I asked her too,” giggled Aubrey before sweetly kissing her. Beca began playing the piano and Stacie and Aubrey smiled at the soft, melodic way she tickled the keys. The words brought tears to their eyes as they held each other close.

“I’ve waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do. If I had only felt the warmth within your touch. If I had only seen how you smile when you blush. Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, well I would have known what I was waiting for all along. What I've been waiting for. Your love is my turning page where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line. Every touch is a redefining phrase. I surrender who I've been for who you are. Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, well I would have known what I've been waiting for all along,” she sang and Stacie nuzzled Aubrey’s neck as they embraced. The moment the song finished, they walked over to hug Beca and thank her. It was the perfect way to express what they meant to each other and they felt lucky to have such a talented friend to do just that.

AN: This chapter was inspired by Sleep at Last’s “Turning Page.”


	5. Epilogue

*Epilogue*

When Aubrey’s eyes fluttered open, it took her a moment to remember where she was. It all felt like a dream, a wonderful, but impossible dream and she couldn’t help but smile as she looked over to see Stacie curled up beside her in bed. They were in their villa in Fiji and officially on their honeymoon. She looked out the French doors at the breathtaking view of the clear water and white sand and smiled even more when Stacie rolled over to nuzzle her neck.

“Morning, Mrs. Conrad Posen,” giggled Aubrey and Stacie peppered kisses on her neck.

“Morning, my beautiful wife…wow, you are my wife now. That’s going to take some time to get used to, not my girlfriend or my fiancée, my wife,” said Stacie and she grinned at the way it sounded out loud.

“Yep, your very lucky, very horny wife,” said Aubrey as she rolled on top of her.

“Well then it is a good thing we are on our honeymoon with this amazing villa to ourselves.”

“How about we go try out the swimming pool,” suggested Aubrey and Stacie smiled mischievously.

“How about we go try out that day bed by the pool and the outdoor shower too,” suggested Stacie and Aubrey bit her lip as she nodded. She sighed happily when Stacie rolled out of bed and pulled her with her, both naked and knowing they weren't getting dressed anytime soon. In that moment, she felt what she only felt when she was with Stacie, happy and free.

AN: The End! I hope you enjoyed all the fluffy Staubrey. Let me know what you think and what other Staubrey fics you would like to see!


End file.
